When the Snow Falls
by ShadowInYourEyes
Summary: A young she-cat dreams of a weird world where cats live for honor and protecting their clan. Will this kittypet join them? Has changed to T to be safe. R&R Please.
1. Prologue

**When the Snow Falls**

**This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

-Prologue-

A snow-white she-kit lay in the window of a dark blue house with white  
trim. The kit looked at the well-kept yard. The grass was short and a  
brilliant green color. How she wished she could go out there and feel  
what the grass felt like. Trees surrounded the great looking yard. No matter which  
window the kit went to, the trees were there. Their green leaves also  
called to her. How she wished she could go out there and bat at the  
falling leaves. Or try to catch them as they fell to the dirt.  
"Hey Angel, Whatcha doing?" the white kit turned her head to the wooden  
floor where a black tom-kit stood. There were plastic mice scattered  
around him. "I was just looking outside Koko." The black kit jumped on the  
piece of wood that sat next to the window. Curiously, he looked outside.

"Boooorrrrriiiiinnnnng. Come play with me" Koko mewed. He batted his sister's ear and  
jumped down to where three mice were.

"Not today. I am a bit tired." Angel replied before she started to lick  
her fur. Koko, who was hurt that her sister refused to play with him,  
understood that when she was tired, she needed to be left alone. Picking  
up a mouse, he darted across the wooden floor, pretending to dodge  
invisible obstacles.

Angel stopped her licking to watch her brother run like a crazy cat  
across the floor. Yet, her eyes drifted around the room. They were in a  
small room with light brown walls. Many cat toys were scattered about.  
Against a wall were many "cat trees" her mother had called them. Any cat could easily climb to the roof and jump to the next one. However, she  
didn't like to play, not like her brother. Ever since she had opened her  
eyes a moon ago, she just wanted to stare at the wonderful scenery  
outside. On the opposite side lay the three nests. One of the nests was her  
fathers, a pure black tom three times the size of her. She held a murr  
of laughter; seeing how weirdly her father was sleeping. He laid on his back,  
his legs moving back and forth as if he were chasing something. Next to  
his, her mom lay in hers. She was a pure white cat that looked a lot like her.  
Angel could see her slow breathing, clearing enjoying her dream as well.  
Of course, her and her brother's nest was next to her mothers. Though any  
cat would think it was just her bother's, the way he took up so much room.

Angel slowly turned her head back to the window. The gentle wind moving  
the tree branches made her sleepy. She slowly put her head on her paws  
and closed her eyes. Sleep came instantly.


	2. Chapter 1

**When the Snow Falls**

**This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

-Chapter 1-

Angel woke up to a strange area. She instantly jumped to her feet but  
quickly fell. _What's going on? I can't walk._ _I feel like I was just born. _She looked around. She was  
in a small den. The smell of milk was so overpowering, it was all she  
could smell. Instead of a hard wooden floor, she was in a moss like  
bedding on a cold dirt floor. _Where am I?_ Panic flooded in her little  
chest. _I have to get out of here_. She attempted to run. She had gotten  
a few mouse-lengths before she fell. "It's okay Snowkit, mommy is here."  
A white and gray she-cat picked her up and set her next to her stomach.  
_Snowkit? My name is Angel_. "Try to get some rest Snowkit. You can play  
with your sister a little later okay?" _Sister? I have a brother not a  
sister.  
_  
"Stop fidgeting Snowkit. Some of us are trying to sleep." Angel looked in  
the direction the voice came from and saw a gray tom-kit laying next to  
her. She jumped to her feet just to trip over the older cat's paws.

"Honestly Snowkit, will you ever listen?" said the white and gray  
she-cat.

"Yeah Snowkit. How 'bout you listen to mom for once." The gray kit  
replied.

"Hush Stormkit. You'll only make matters worse." Stormkit snuggled closer  
to his mother and tried to go back to sleep. "Snowkit come get some  
sleep."

_This can't be happening. Who is this Snowkit. Who is this she-cat that  
claims to be my mother. I must be dreaming. Just close your eyes Angel  
and all this will go away._

Angel closed her eyes. The smell of milk quickly faded. She stood in  
darkness, which seemed to last forever.

"Angel....Angel"

Angel woke to Koko poking her in her ribs. "Ouch!" she cried. "Not so  
hard." She instantly jumped to her feet noticing she was home again.

"I called your name several times but you didn't wake. I had to poke you  
several times just to be sure you were still breathing." Angel saw  
concern in her brothers green eyes.

"I'm sorry; I must have been in a deep sleep" _Too deep if you ask me._

The door to their room suddenly flung open. A burst of cold air came in and a bright light could be seen just past the door. The housefolk were walking back and forth, chatting about things they couldn't understand. A young kit came into the room, saying the best words all cats loved to hear. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" All four cats rushed to their normal feeding spots. The young kit put down two dry food bowls and one bowl of milk. As soon as the cats started eating, the kit left the room closing the door behind it.

Angel and Koko eagerly licked up their milk and started to lick their lips. "I don't see how you guys can eat that stuff." Koko mewed while licking his lips like that was the last meal he would ever eat. Angel's and Koko's mother paused from her meal.

"Just wait till you get a little older Koko." Their mom replied with a smile. "Soon, you will both be dinning on this delectable food." Koko and his mother stared at each other, smiling.

Angel shook her head and proceeded to her normal spot, the window. However, this time she stopped half way there. She turned in the direction of the cat trees. They were not there. Instead, there were beautiful trees with many branches with green leaves just waiting to be batted. Angel smiled and began climbing the branches, batting every now and then at the leaves as she climbed.

She finally reached the top, but instead of a boring ceiling she was use to, the sky floated high above her head. She couldn't help but let out a purr. It was the coolest blue sky she had ever seen. Angel looked down to the ground, expecting to see the dull wooden floor. She blinked twice and shook her head. There wasn't a wooden floor, but perfectly cut grass blowing in the wind. She looked closer and spotted a plump mouse, she started to lick her lips quietly as she pictured herself catching that mouse. She smiled. She was finally outside. She could finally enjoy nature.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw this black blur race across the grass and easily caught the mouse. "Great catch!" called Angel.

"Why thank you Snowkit." replied the black blur. Angel's blue eyes grew as big as the full moon.

"What!?!?" Angel squeaked. "What did you say?" The room went back to normal. Angel was standing on top of one of the cat trees. The black blur was actually Koko playing with the fake mouse.

"I said, thank you Angel." mewed Koko.

_It was just a dream, just another stupid, weird dream._


	3. Chapter 2

**Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

-Chapter 2-

"Snowkit, it's time for your apprentice ceremony. Hold still while I lick you." mewed the white and gray she-cat.

Footsteps came trotting to the entrance of this small den. "Hey, Whitewhisker. May I come in?" called a voice just outside.

"Of course DarkSpot." called the white and gray she-cat. A massive dark gray tom entered the small den. He had a dark brown spot on his chest.

Angel ran to the back corner of the den away from the entrance. "Who are you?" Angel squeaked, fear in her eyes.

The dark gray tom went over to Angel. "I'm Darkspot." Angel continued to stare at him as if he was crazy. "Your father." Darkspot turned to the white and gray she-cat. "What's wrong with Snowkit. Is she nervous about being an appetence Whitewhisker?"

"I don't know what is wrong Darkspot. Every other month she acts like she doesn't know us." Whitewhisker replied.

"And she won't play with me when she is acting like this." Added Stormkit.

Darkspot leaned closer to Angel. "I know your nervous Snowkit, but all will be okay. You'll see. Everyone will be glad to see that we have two more apprentices."

"Everyone?" Angel squeaked.

"Of course. All of your clanmates will be glad for the extra help. Now come on, the ceremony is about to start."

All four cats exited the small den. When Angel's eyes adjusted to the bright light, her mouth quickly dropped. There were cats everywhere. Some were sitting and eating what appeared to rabbit. Others were sunning and bathing. Angel tail shot up. _This is my kind of life._

Angel looked around. Six dens surrounded this big soft dirt clear spot. Beautiful trees surrounded their little community. She looked to the center. A big stone lay in the center. A blue tabby with white feet jumped on top of it. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather around the great stone for a clan meeting."

All the cats got up and started to go to the stone. Some more cats popped out of the dens. There had to be at least 20 cats. Darkspot, Whitewhisker, and Stormkit started to walk to the stone. "Are you coming Snowkit?" mewed Stormkit.

Angel slowly walked to her so-called parents. Her eyes were darting back and forth. _What is going on? Who are these cats? What do they want from me?_ All the cats were staring at Angel and Stormkit. Darkspot and Whitewhisker stopped next to some massive cats, while Stormkit continued to the center, right in front of the stone. "Go on Snowkit. Go sit by your sister." Whitewhiskr mewed and licked her ear. "I'm so proud of both of you."

Slowly she walked and sat next to Stormkit. "I'm so excited," squeaked Stormkit.

The blue tabby jumped down and sat in front of the kits. "I, Rainstar, Leader of WinterClan, call upon our warrior ancestors. The kits are excited to learn your ways of the noble code." Rainstar paused and looked around the clearing. "Do you Stormkit and Snowkit promise to protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Stormkit called proudly.

Angel looked around. "I do too?" she mewed quietly uncertain that was what she was supposed to say.

"Stormkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Mintnose. I hope you train her as well as you trained Darkspot." Mewed Rainstar with a smile. A tabby she-cat walked to Stormpaw. The two cats touched noses and sat in an available spot.

"Snowkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. Blacktail will be your mentor. Train her well to catch many fresh-kill and defend our clan for all our beliefs." A white tom with a black tail leaned over to touch noses. _I guess I have to touch noses with him._ Angel leaned up and touched his nose.

"Angel, are you going to stay up there all day?" Angel nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Huh. What?" She looked down from the cat tree. Koko was at the bottom staring at her.

"You sleep too much you know that?" Koko mewed.

"Yeah. I think I do too." She replied. _This is such a boring life. If only I was really Snowpaw. I could be apart of something bigger than feeding and sleeping. _


	4. Chapter 3

The four cats were eating their morning feast. When the four cats were  
done, they went to their nests and started to wash. "Mother. Father. May  
I ask you something?" mewed Angel. The two cats stopped washing and gave  
each other a quick glance.

"Sure Angel. What's on your mind?" said her mother.

"Well," Angel paused. "I have been having these weird dreams about these  
cats that live by a lake." Her mother and father got into a more  
conferrable sitting position. Angel rocked back and forth on her paws.  
"They learn how to hunt and fight. They also take care of their whole  
group, clans is what they call it, and live with three other clans."

Angel got closer to her parents until she was maybe a few mouse lengths  
away from them. "My latest dream, I became an apprentice. I'm not to  
sure what it is yet, but it felt so real. This is no ordinary dream. I  
feel like I've actually lived with this clan before."

Her mother looked at her father. "What Starclan has told us has really  
happened, Night." Whispered her mother.

"I know Luna." He whispered back.

"Starclan?" Angel jumped to her paws. "I haven't even told you about  
them yet. How did you....know...about...them?" Luna and Night looked at  
her with sympathy in their eyes.

"Angel," her father began "before you were born, a mysterious cat  
visited us in our dreams. This cat had stars in his pelt. He said his  
name was Winterstar."

"That's the cat that founded the clan I dream about!" Angel interrupted.

"Well, this cat said that our daughter is going to leave us when she's eight  
moons old. He said that her past is going to call her out." Mewed her  
mother. Angel looked at them, her eyes as wide as the full moon. She was  
almost eight moons old.

"Winterstar told us that if we loved you, we would not stop you from  
leaving or keep you in the dark. Of course we did not believe this cat.  
What does a dead cat know after all?" said her father.

Her mother looked her in the eyes. "But, apparently, we were wrong."  
They both looked at their paws. "We are sorry we did not tell you  
sooner. We didn't..." her mother couldn't finish.

"I don't believe this. I thought I was going crazy. Dreaming of this  
weird world I have never heard of before." Angel gave her chest fur a  
couple of licks. "I believe Winterstar is right. I think I need to go  
out into this forest, find this lake, and find Winterclan. I believe  
they need my help. Maybe that's why I was reincarnated." The three  
cats stared at each other, long moment past in silence. No cat knew what  
to say. No cat knew what to do.

It was Night who got to his paws and broke the silence. "We must think  
of a way to get you out of here. Your destiny is calling." He mewed  
bravely. He looked at his daughter. He loved her very much but he knew  
it was the right thing to do.

"Look I know what this cat said, but its getting colder out there. Soon  
it may snow. We can't send her out into that deathtrap." Her mother said  
with tears in her eyes.

"I must go" Angel mewed standing up. "Winterclan needs me!"

Koko, who was listening to their conversation, tiled his head in  
thought. "She could run out of this house when that kit opens that door  
to feed us."

The three cats stared at him in shock.

"What a brilliant idea!" yelled Angel. She could easily run out of the  
room find the door and run outside. Then her adventure would truly  
begin.

------

It wasn't long before the cats got their evening meal. All three cats  
were sitting in their eating spots except for Angel who was hiding in  
the cat trees. As soon as that door opened she was going to make a break  
for it.

The door opened and the kit came in with three bowls. Her mother,  
father, and brother started to meow loudly, distracting the kit. Angel  
jumped off the cat tree and ran. She raced across the floor she had  
seen many times before but had never been in. There were so many objects  
she couldn't identify and the other housefolk were sitting in a circle,  
eating. She was spotted by the housefolk, who got up and chased after  
her. She ran to the right avoiding their paws, when she saw a bright  
light in the middle of a doorway. _That must be it, the way outside_. She  
bolted to the door and slammed into it. It opened and she ran outside.  
She was in the garden she had seen so many times before. She ran across  
the yard, jumped the fence and hid in a near by bush panting. She did  
it. She was finally out and could start her adventure.


	5. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"Cats of Thunderclan" mewed Firestar on top of the highledge.  
"Brambleclaw and his patrol bring good news, Brambleclaw?" Brambleclaw  
jumped up to the highledge next to the ginger tom. He looked around at  
the cats that were staring at him.

"The rumors are true. The twolegs and their monsters are gone by the  
abandoned twolegged nest. They are not going to rip apart our home like  
they did in the forest." All the cats got up to their paws and cheered.  
For many, many moons now, the twoleges were ripping apart some of the  
forest and taking down the abandoned twolegged nest. "For some reason they  
have built a new twoleg nest though." Brambleclaw continued when the  
cheers died down. The cats sat down and listened again. "We've been  
watching it for two moons now and it seems that some twolegs live there  
now."

It was Leafpool who stood up this time. "Do they have any dogs? That is where we  
get the catmint and a dog would complicate things."

"We have not smelled any dogs, just twolegs." Leafpool sat down  
relieved. "Now this doesn't mean we won't get trouble from them so when  
on patrol be careful. I suggest an extra patrol around that area just in  
case." He looked to Firestar, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Firestar called. "We are officially in leafbare so I want a  
hunting patrol to go get fresh kill. Graystripe, pick two other warriors  
to go with you." The gray warrior nodded. "When they get back I want  
Cloudtail and three warriors of your choosing to check out the twolegged  
nest." Firestar left for his den with Brambleclaw, while Graystripe  
chose his warriors and left. The cats started to go back to their normal  
duties. Leafpool, who waited until all the cats were gone from the  
clearing, jumped up to Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" she called.

"Come in"

Leafpool entered the dim den. Brambleclaw was sitting next to his  
leader. "Yes Leafpool? What is it."

"Starclan has spoken to me." She sat down.

"Continue. What have they told you?" Mewed Firestar.

"Spottedleaf came to me and told me we are going to have a visitor."

"Did she say who?" asked Brambleclaw.

"No. She said when the snow falls; a young she-cat will come to stop  
the flames that will engulf Firestar's kin." Firestar jumped to his  
paws. "Flames, my kin. I do not understand."

"She faded away before I could ask what she meant. I'm sorry Firestar."  
Leafpool looked at her paws. She knew she had to tell him but maybe she  
should have waited until she understood Spottedleaf's words more.

"Hmmmm." Firestar mewed half to himself. "Well, we'll be seeing snow in  
the next couple of moons or so. So we'll have to keep an eye out for our  
visitor."

--------- 2 moons later------

Angel stood panting in the bush she was hiding in. Her housefolk ran  
back and forth looking for their precious kittypet. _It is for the best. I  
know they love me, but I must help Winterclan._

The housefolk gave up as soon as the sun was setting. She crawled out of  
the bush and looked at the fence. Her home, no her previous home, was  
just beyond that fence_. I must not look back. No matter how painful it  
is.  
_  
She started to walk down the road, which her housefolk cars drove on. The  
black road was extremely cold underneath her paws. _Maybe I should find a  
warm spot to sleep, and maybe some food._ She went off the road and into  
the forest off to the left. The trees were no longer green. Brown  
leaves gently floated to the ground now. She heard a scuffle noise  
and stopped. She opened her mouth to smell what was making the noise.  
_What is that?_ She crept closer and saw a small brown thing with four  
legs digging in the ground, looking for something. She crept closer  
trying not to disturb it. Somehow, she knew that this was prey. She knew  
that it was extremely juicy. When close enough she pounced, but her aim  
was so sloppy that she missed. The brown thing ran for cover out of her  
sight.

"Starclan, or whoever you are." Angel said to the sky. "Please help me  
find Winterclan, before it's too late." She waited for an answer but got  
none. The stars had just stared to come out along with an almost full  
moon. The air was cold and she could barely see a couple of foxlengths  
ahead of her_. I must find a place to sleep._

She looked around and found a small dent in the ground covered by bushes  
all around it. She pushed in and lay down in the dent. She looked  
towards the stars but instead of their brightness greeting her, clouds  
covered them. Suddenly she noticed small puffs of white drifting towards  
her. _Snow_. Tonight was going to be a very cold night.


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Firestar stood on the highledge. He watched as the snow fell to the  
ground. When the snow falls, a visitor will come. The words bounced  
around his head. _I wonder if Starclan meant the first snow or later  
ones. I guess the first one_. He looked around the  
clearing. Everyone was sleeping in his or her dens, unaware that a prophecy  
was just about to happen.

He jumped down and headed towards the exit. "Hey Firestar." His mate was  
on guard duty tonight.

"Hey Sandstorm, just going to go on a walk."

"Okay, be careful." She said with love in her eyes.

"I will" he nodded to her and started into the forest. After a couple of  
foxlengths, he stopped. "Talk to me Starclan, is our visitor coming  
tonight?"

A shadow caught the corner of his eye. He turned to the direction of the  
shadow and opened his mouth to smell whom it was. The sweet scent told him  
it was Spottedleaf. He dash towards the shadow but no cat was there.  
Yet, the sweet smell was still there. Opening his mouth, he followed the  
trail.

After some time, he noticed he was near the new twolegged nest. The  
thunderpath was just in front of him. He opened his mouth again  
expecting to smell Spottedleaf, but instead he smelled another cat. In  
the hunters crouch, he slowly followed the path. He expected it was  
Shadowclan, trying to take more territory. However, the closer he got, the  
more it smelled like a kittypet.

He was right on top of the smell. _The kittypet must be behind this bush._  
He pushed his way through quietly, and noticed a small white she-cat  
sleeping in a ball. A young she-cat will visit...._this must be her_.

He poked her in the side. "Wake up." She didn't stir. "Wake up!" Firestar  
mewed louder. "Oh...no." Firestar got closer and noticed she was not  
that warm and barely breathing. Picking her up, he raced home as fast he  
could caring the she-cat.

"Sandstorm, Sandstorm. Get Jayfeather or Leafpool." Sandstorm saw the  
body he was caring and she instantly ran to the medicine cats den.

**Sorry for the short chapter. This seemed the right place to end it. Please R&R. ^.^ Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Hello young one."

Angel opened her eyes. She was lying in a beautiful forest. The leaves  
and grass were green. She got up to her paws and saw a blue she-cat  
sitting a few foxlengths ahead of her. She walked up to her and sat  
down.

"What a great looking forest and it is so warm here. I must be dreaming  
'cause it was snowing and the leaves were brown. Are you Winterstar?"  
asked the white she-cat.

"No, my name is Bluestar." Bluestar licked her paw and moved it over her  
ears. "Right now, you are in Thunderclan's medicine den..."

"Thunderclan?" Angel interrupted.

"Yes. It is not Winterclan that needs you, it is Thunderclan." Bluestar  
mewed.

"But, I thought it was Winterclan that needed me. That's why Winterstar  
came to my parents." Mewed Angel confused.

"Winterstar said that your past would call you back into the forest. I'm  
sorry to say this young one but Winterclan is no longer together. They  
are all kittypets and rouges now." Bluestar replied.

"So, what does Thunder..."

"Angel, I know you have many questions." the blue she-cat interrupted.  
"But it is time you woke up." Bluestar began to fade. "One more thing,  
tell them your name is Snowpaw." Within moments, the cat faded leaving  
Angel alone in this wonderful forest. She closed her eyes, replaying the  
conversation in her head.

She opened her eyes to a dark den, the smell of plants overpowering  
other smells. She looked to her left. There was a light brown tabby  
she-cat lying right next to her. To the right, a gray tom lay next to  
her. _I must be in Thunderclan_. The gray tom lifted his head.

"You're awake" he mewed. He got up and woke the light brown tabby. The  
gray tom looked at her and she nearly squeaked in shock. _What's wrong  
with his eyes?_

"I see you're awake. Firestar found you just in time. Any longer and you  
wouldn't have made it." Mewed the light brown tabby.

"Firestar?" mewed Snowpaw.

"My name is Leafpool, and this is Jayfeather. What's your name?"

"My name is Ang...Snowpaw." She corrected herself.

"Snowpaw? You mean you are a clan cat? You smell of kittypet." Jayfeather  
mewed, staring at her as if she caught her lie.

"I'm not a clan cat. I was a kittypet. The name was given to me as a  
kit." Snowpaw mewed staring back at him.

"How is she doing?" asked Firestar as he walked into the medicine cat's  
den.

"She's finally awake." Leafpool mewed.

Firestar walked up to the snow-white she-cat. "Hello, I'm Firestar,  
leader of Thunderclan. How are you feeling?"

Snowpaw struggled up to her paws. _It feels like I've been sleeping for  
days._ "I'm Snowpaw and I'm doing fine thanks. So what happen to me?"

"I found you in our territory near the twolegged place. You were  
freezing to death, so I brought you to our camp and Leafpool and  
Jayfeather took care of you." The ginger tom mewed.

"Twoleg?" Snowpaw mewed confused.

"The housefolk is probably what you called them." Firestar mewed with  
pain in his eyes. Snowpaw could see that mentioning housefolk brought  
back painful memories. "You're probably tired so ill let you rest. If  
you need anything ask Leafpool or Jayfeather." Snowpaw gave a nod.  
Firestar turned around and left.

Later that day, Firestar came into the medicine den to talk to Snowpaw.

He explained to her about the warrior code and what clan life is like.

After their talk, Firestar asked her if she was interested in joining

Thunderclan, and she accepted.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update. I have 2 full time jobs, plus I'm full time at school. Therefore, I get a total of 5 hours to sleep and write stories per night. Ill try to update a little faster. Chapter 8 is when the story truly begins. Enjoy.**

_-chapter 7- _

Snowpaw woke up to a dark forest. The trees were scary with scratch  
marks and no leaves. It was dark with some light, yet this confused  
Snowpaw 'cause there were no stars or moon. Snowpaw got to her feet as  
she saw the familiar blue she-cat walking towards her. "Hi, Bluestar."  
She mewed.

Blue star walked up to her with fear in her eyes. "You  
shouldn't....Ummmpphh."

A dark brown tabby with amber eyes came charging out of some  
undergrowth. He tackled the she-cat with ease. Bluestar lay on her back,  
belly exposed. The tabby tom started the scratch with no mercy on her  
belly. She kicked as hard as she could with her back legs, sending the  
tom flying. She got back up to her paws letting out multiple hisses.  
"Tigerstar."

"The one and only." He mewed with an evil smile. "I heard you were in my  
forest. I finally got my chance for revenge. You are so mouse-brained  
and always will be." He jumped at her again. Bluestar, ready this time,  
dodge with ease. Tigarstar continued after her, biting and scratching,  
attempting to land a blow on her. She dodged him as if he was a little  
kit attempting to hit a warrior.

Snowpaw watched in amazement. It was as if she was dancing with the wind.  
Snowpaw blinked and woke up in the medicine cats den, Leafpool was  
standing in front of her. "It's time for your apprentice ceremony." She  
mewed.

Snowpaw got up and nodded her thanks. Last night, Firestar offered her  
to stay with Thunderclan and train to be a warrior. She was going to  
live like she did in her old life.

Snowpaw exited the medicine den and blinked at the bright light. Cats of  
all shapes and sizes were walking around the camp. Some were eating and  
sharing tongues.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under highledge for a  
clan meeting." Firestar's mew sounded across the clearing. Everyone  
dropped what they were doing and walked to the ledge that he was  
standing on. Firestar flicked his tail towards her, asking her to come  
join them. She slowly approached the group of cats. Each cat was staring  
at her as if she was a fox about to attack. She got in front of them and  
sat down. "Cats of Thunderclan," began Firestar. "For those of you who  
don't know, this is Snowpaw. I have asked her to join us." Many yowls of  
protest rose from the cats. She wanted to just run away, curl up in a ball,  
and cry. However, she sat tall instead, concentrating on not letting her fear  
scent start.

Firestar waited until the protest died down. "She has accepted my  
invitation to join."

"You can't going around asking every kittypet to join us." Called a cat  
with a black fur that Snowpaw didn't recognize.

"The sun is still clear, Starclan approves." Called another cat with a  
dark ginger coat.

"Since she is 8 moons old, she will be an apprentice. Snowpaw, do you  
promise to protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"  
Firestar mewed.

"I do." Mewed Snowpaw, trying to block out the other cats' hostel  
stares.

"From this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you will keep you  
r name as Snowpaw." Firestar mewed, searching the group of cats around  
him. He knew he had to choose someone to be her mentor, someone who  
would teach her right and not disown her. All the clan looked unhappy  
about his decision, except one cat; a cat that was way over due for  
another apprentice.

"Brightheart, you will mentor Snowpaw. You have been through more than  
any other cat here. Teach her well."

Brightheart and Snowpaw touched noses, like Firestar had told her.

"That is all; you may go on with your duties." The cats went back to  
what they were doing before, whispering among themselves.

"Hello Snowpaw. How about we take a tour of our territory?" Mewed the  
white she-cat with ginger patches.

"Sure." Snowpaw mewed. Then she let out a squeak of territory. The cats  
around her jumped to their paws, fur puffed out. "Her...her...her face!"  
the cats let out hisses of annoyance and went back to what they were  
doing. "Im...im sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Don't worry about it. Come on." Brightheart mewed.

Snowpaw and Brightheart covered the whole territory before dark.  
Brightheart brought her to the fresh-kill pile. "Go ahead and eat, then  
ill show you around camp."

"Eat...that?" Snowpaw replied quietly.

"Yes, it is called the fresh-kill pile. Go ahead and try this." She  
picked up a mouse and handed it to her. "It's called a mouse and it will  
be much better than that kitty food you've been eating."

She took a bite and mewed with excitement. "Wow this is great." She quickly  
ate it and followed Brightheart around camp.

"This is the apprentices den. There is a place made for you already. Go  
ahead and get some sleep. Tomorrow ill teach you to hunt." Snowpaw  
nodded her head in thanks and went inside. No one was in there. She found  
a nest and lay down. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Again, thank you for being patient with me.**


	9. Chapter 8

_-Chapter 8-_

Snowpaw woke up when the moon was highest in the sky. Trying not to wake  
the others, she stretched and walked silently out of the den. The air  
was cool. She trotted to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to get a midnight  
snack. _Nothing. Maybe ill try to hunt and get one of those mouse things_.

She trotted to the entrance to discover a cat was on guard. His white  
pelt reminded her of her own. This must be Brightheart's mate. "Hello,  
Snowpaw." Mewed the warrior.

"Hello, errrrrr...." _Oh no! What was his name? It was...it was..oh yeah!_  
"Cloudtail."

"Couldn't sleep?" mewed Cloudtail as he got into a more conferrable  
sitting position. Snowpaw walked up to him and sat down.

"Yeah." Snowpaw mewed tiredly.

"Don't worry about the others; I was a kittypet as well."

"Really!?" Snowpaw's eyes grew wide as the full moon.

"Yes. And so was Firestar." Cloudtail said with a smile.  
Snowpaw's jaw shot straight down. "Firestar was a kittypet when he  
was..."

Cloudtail looked around. Hearing a twig snap, he opened his mouth and  
drew in the scent. "Rouges" he whispered to himself.

"Snowpaw, get in camp now!" he yelled at her. The two ran to the middle  
of the clearing. "Rouges are attacking, rouges are attacking!"  
Cloudtail's call could be heard from everywhere.

Cats instantly ran out to the center awaiting orders. "Brightheart.  
Foxpaw. Guard the nursery." Said a tabby warrior with amber eyes.  
Snowpaw went into shock. _It's him! …The one that attacked Bluestar_. Then  
she remembered that this was Brumbleclaw, not the other one,  
somethingstar? "Snowpaw. Spiderleg. Guard the elders. The rest follow me  
to the entrance."

Spiderleg quickly ran to the elders den. "Come on Snowpaw!"

Battle cries and screeches started to sound. Snowpaw turned her head and  
saw a big group of cats, friends and foes, battling. She couldn't  
identify anyone. It was too dark, and she was too new to know everyone.  
_I must go to the elder's den_. However, her legs wouldn't move. The fear was  
pulsing through her heart. _What if they came to the elder's den and  
attacked me? I could die!  
_  
Suddenly, a black blur raced up to her, jumped and landed on top of her  
head. Her head went straight into the dirt. She attempted to lift her  
head but failed. Slowly darkness surrounded her. _This is it! I'm going to  
die, I'm going to..._

The beautiful forest she had grown to love was before her. A dark gray she-cat  
and a dark tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to her and sat down. "Hello,  
young one." Mewed the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Hello. Are you here to welcome me to Starclan?" mewed Snowpaw, with  
sadness in her eyes. She wasn't going to fulfill her destiny. The two  
she-cats looked at each other and back at her.

"No, we are not here to welcome you. You are very much alive." Mewed the  
dark gray she-cat.

"My name is Spottedleaf, and this is Yellowfang. We are here to show you  
your destiny." Mewed Spottedleaf with fear but determination in her  
eyes.

The two she-cats turned around and started walking off. Yellowfang  
turned her head towards the sitting Snowpaw. "Come."

She followed them for quite some time. She passed many green bushes she  
had never seen before. Some of them had great red and blue specks on  
their branches. Finally, the two she-cats stopped in front of a river.  
It was about a cat and a half length wide. She padded up to the she-cats  
and examined the river. The currents were very fast. One false move and  
a cat could easily drown here.

Without a second thought, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf jumped into the  
river. The current dragged them out of her sight.

"Are they crazy!" she screamed after them.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped in. The current took her head under  
quickly. It twisted and turned her so much, she had no idea which way was  
up.

Her lungs started to hurt. She needed to breathe. She tried her best to  
hold out just a little longer but fate was calling. Closing her eyes,  
she took a breath.

To her surprise, water did not fill her lungs. She opened her eyes and  
noticed she was floating in the sky, quickly falling to the ground.  
_Great! Now my legs are going to break._  
She closed her eyes again when she was about to hit the ground.

"It's okay to open your eyes young one." Mewed Spottedleaf. Snowpaw did  
as she was told.

Her mouth dropped. She was in Thunderclan. The battle was raging on. She  
spotted Brightheart still guarding the nursery. "Brightheart,  
Brightheart! I'm alive, I'm..." Her attention was turned to Jayfeather and  
Leafpool. They were carrying a snow-white cat to the medicine den.  
"That's me!" she cried.

"Do not worry." Yellowfang was at her side. "You were only knocked out.  
You shall wake in a couple of days. Now come!"

She followed Yellowfang to where Spottedleaf was sitting. She was next  
to highledge by a black she-cat who was fighting a light brown tabby.  
Yellowfang and Snowpaw sat next to her.

"Snowpaw, please help this black cat." Mewed Spottedleaf with fear and  
sadness in her eyes.

"Herbs will not help her, only you can." Mewed Yellowfang with the same  
look in her eyes.

Yellowfang and Spottedleaf started to fade.

"The power of three must survive." They both said in unison.

"The power of three must survive."

They had both completely vanished before her eyes. Soon the world around  
her turned darker and darker until blackness surrounded her. She closed  
her eyes and waited to wake up.


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

The Sun was at its highest point in the sky. Snowpaw lay in front of the  
medicine cat's den. She had wanted to soak up the sun for so long and  
Leafpool finally gave her okay. She had remained asleep for three days  
after the fight with the rouges. After she had woken up, Jayfeather had  
insisted she stayed in the medicine den for a week.

Snowpaw let out a sigh. She was two moons behind in training and now it  
would almost be three. Yet, she was glad that Brightheart was so  
understanding. "Don't worry," she would say. _She is so understanding_.  
Snowpaw was glad for that. "We'll train so hard that you might become a  
warrior with the others." Brightheart would say with a smile.

Becoming a warrior with the other apprentices did not matter to her. She  
loved it here, even if she was an apprentice for a long time. Leafpool  
came out of the medicine den and sat next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" she mewed.

"Yes I am. Thank you Leafpool." Snowpaw mewed with a smile.

"Tonight is the last night you need to spend in the medicine den.  
Tomorrow you can train again."

"Thank you!" she said excitedly.

"I'll tell Brightheart." Leafpool got up and headed towards the warriors  
den.

"I still think there is something weird about you." The voice had come  
from behind her. Snowpaw jumped to her paws scared, but then realized  
the voice was Jayfeather's.

She sat down again. "You scared me Jayfeather."

"Sorry. I just have a feeling you haven't told us the whole story." He  
walked back into the medicine den

A long haired gray tom came rushing back into the camp, almost crashing  
into the reddish tabby apprentice Foxpaw.

"Firestar! Firestar!" he cried. Firestar came running into the clearing  
from his den.

"What is it Graystripe?" he asked.

"Guess who's back?" Firestar tiled his head to the side. A few moments  
later, Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, and a small black tom came into the  
camp. Firestar's face lit up with happiness as he spotted the young black  
tom.

"Ravenpaw!" Firestar ran up to him. Ravenpaw bowed his head to his  
friend.

"It's been a long time Firestar." He mewed.

All the cats came up to Ravenpaw to say hello, while Snowpaw just sat  
there. _Who is this cat?_ She got up and headed towards the group. She  
sat there hoping she would hear the story behind this cat. Brightheart  
spotted her and came to her. "Snowpaw follow me." She followed her  
mentor up to the black tom.

"Ravenpaw, this is my apprentice Snowpaw." Brightheart mewed.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hello." Snowpaw replied.

"Come with me to my den Ravenpaw. You can tell me about your journey."  
Firestar mewed. The two cats went to the leaders den while the other  
cats went back to their normal duties. Snowpaw and Brightheart were the  
only ones left in the clearing. "Tomorrow we'll learn to hunt and some  
basic fighting moves."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

Snowpaw went back into the medicine den. Night had started to fall and  
she was getting tired. She lay down in her temporary nest and took a  
deep breath of the herbs. There were so many different smells and flavors. She  
preferred to sleep here the rest of her life, rather than in the  
apprentices den. All she could smell in there was wet fur. She laid her  
head on her paws and went to sleep.

She woke up to a forest. Not the same one as Starclan's or the scary  
forest she was in before, just a normal forest.

I will practice my hunting skills so Brightheart will be impressed. She  
opened her mouth and scented the air. Mouse. She got into a crouch. She  
had seen a warrior teaching the small kits this crouch. She slowly  
approached the mouse and pounced. _I got it_! She bit its neck and ate  
it.

She turned around and saw a gray tabby tom staring at her.  
"Jayfeather!"

"That was a little too perfect for your first time." He mewed coldly.

"Hey! I can do anything in my dreams." She mewed with her chin up.

"Tell me why you are here." He mewed in a serious voice.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Tell me, why you have come to Thunderclan? I know you weren't lost. You  
were looking for us." He stared at her.

"I...I still don't know what your talking about." She was getting  
nervous. Did he know something? Did he talk with Starclan and did they  
something about her. Her legs started to shake. He wasn't going to leave  
until she told him something.

"Hello young ones."

Both cats turned around. "Spottedleaf." They both said in unison.

"Jayfeather, it's time you left." Spottedleaf said in a sweet yet firm  
voice. He looked at Spottedleaf, then at Snowpaw.

He started to walk away. "I'll find out what's going on." He said under  
his breath and disappeared.

"Spottedleaf, how are you?"

"I'm fine young one, but be careful. He must not find out about your  
past." Snowpaw stood there confused. What was so bad about her past? She  
was just a warrior from Winterclan, right?

As if reading her mind, Spottedleaf rested her tail on her shoulder.  
"All will be revealed soon." Spottedleaf quickly faded away, leaving  
Snowpaw standing there.

"When will Starclan learn to tell the whole story?"


	11. Chapter 10

**I have written up to chapter 14, I just need to edit them before I post them so please be patient with me. Also, I am thinking of a prequel to this story. It would be Snowpaw's life in Winterclan. Would anyone be interested?**

-Chapter 10-

"Snowpaw?" Brightheart's voice was coming from the entrance of the  
medicine den. Snowpaw woke up and walked out of the den. "Ready to  
train?" Snowpaw nodded her head and followed Brightheart out of camp.

She remembered that this was the direction of Shadowclan border and the  
training hallow. "Lets battle train first." Brightheart mewed as she  
followed the path to the training hallow.

"Battle train? But I'm so hungry. Can I learn to hunt first?" she  
pleaded. Brightheart stopped and turned around to face her apprentice.

"Lesson number 1: always be prepared to fight." Brightheart mewed.  
"Snowpaw, do you remember the fight with the rouges?" Snowpaw nodded.  
"Well, it happened in the morning. No one had eaten, yet they all  
fought their hardest even though their stomachs were empty."

"That's true. I guess I see your point." Snowpaw mewed with her head  
down.

"Come on. I promise we'll hunt soon"

Brightheart and Snowpaw made it to the training hallow a few fox-lengths  
later. Whitewing and Icepaw were already practicing. They stopped as  
Brightheart and Snowpaw appeared.

"Hello Brightheart, Snowpaw." Mewed Whitewing.

"Want to practice with me Snowpaw?" asked Icepaw.

"Well, I haven't had any battle training yet." Replied Snowpaw.

"Actually, lets have a play fight." Mewed Brightheart. Snowpaw jaw  
nearly hit the ground. "This way I can see how good you are Snowpaw."  
_What! I haven't eaten. I haven't had any battle training. Now you want me  
to fight someone more experienced. Wow, she's tuff._

The warriors stepped back, giving the apprentices the clearing. They  
circled each other, hissing and spitting. Icepaw broke the circle and  
charged after her. She jumped high as she could and landed on Snowpaw's  
back. Snowpaw attempted to bite her but couldn't reach. Icepaw proceeded  
to scratch her back with sheathed claws.

A memory of her previous life flashed before Snowpaw's eyes. A light brown  
tabby tom had just jumped onto her back. Snowpaw saw how much older and  
wiser she was. The snow-white cat smiled, making the tom nervous. She  
jumped high into the air and landed on the ground. The tom was losing  
his balance but had not fallen off yet. This didn't seem to bother her.  
As soon as she landed, she jumped diagonally. The tom lost his footing and  
slipped off. She quickly jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Snowpaw smiled. _I know what to do_. She jumped up as high as she could  
and landed hard onto the ground. Icepaw started to lose her balance, her  
heart pounding hard. Snowpaw jump diagonally this time and Icepaw was  
thrown off her back. The warriors' mouths dropped in amazement. Icepaw  
had landed a foxlength away on her back. Snowpaw ran as fast as she  
could and pounced the white she-cat. Icepaw squealed in pain and Snowpaw  
got up quickly.

"Sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." Replied Icepaw, coughing a bit. "That was a great move."

"Thank you!" Snowpaw said smiling.

"Well done you two." Mewed Brightheart as she padded up to them.

"Yes, that was fun to watch." Mewed Whitewing.

"Lets go hunting now, Snowpaw." Said Brightheart, pride written all over  
her face.

Brightheart and Snowpaw nodded a farewell and headed next to Skyoak to  
hunt. Brightheart demonstrated the hunter's crouch and Snowpaw copied it  
perfectly. She was a natural at everything. Hunting was easy for her.  
She got two mice within seconds of each other. Her fighting wasn't that  
bad either. She had easily defeated Icepaw.

Snowpaw proudly padded in with three mice in her mouth. She dropped it  
onto the fresh-kill pile while Brightheart dropped two mice. "Go ahead  
and eat. After words, you can change the bedding for the elders." Mewed  
Brightheart smiling.

"Sure, no problem Brightheart." Snowpaw grabbed a squirrel. She had  
never tasted one before.

"Snowpaw, come eat with me." Called Icepaw near the warriors den.  
Snowpaw padded to her, laid down, and ate it up with seconds.

"I have to change the elders bedding. Sorry that I can't stay longer."  
Snowpaw mewed sadly.

"I don't mind helping." Icepaw said with a smile.

"Okay. How 'bout you get the fresh bedding and I'll clean out the old."

"Okay." Icepaw mewed, running out into the forest.

Snowpaw went into the elders den. Both of them welcomed her as she  
entered. "Hello," she mewed "I'm here to change your bedding."

"About time." Mousefur said with a smile. Snowpaw started to change  
Mousefur's bedding.

"I really need to talk about my dream." Mousefur complained.

"Fine, I'll listen." Longtail mewed with a smile.

"Well, it was about a clan that use to live here before us. They called  
themselves Winterclan." Snowpaw dropped the moss she was holding.  
_Winterclan? No way!_ "They were ruthless, just like Bloodclan. They would  
kill anything just because they felt like it." Snowpaw continued to work  
so the elders would not yell at her. I'm finally going to learn about my  
clan! "Anyway, I saw them kill and it was just horrible. How could a  
living cat do such horrible things?"

"That's a very interesting dream." Longtail mewed very intrigued.

"That's not all. One of the elders yelled to his clan mates saying that  
they would have to repent for their sins. Then a fire engulfed their  
clan, and everyone died. Before the elder died he said to me that they  
would be reborn to help those in need, to repent for the destruction  
they caused." Snowpaw's jaw almost hit the ground. _Was that why I was  
reborn? Did I really kill for fun? No, not me. I wouldn't...would I?_

"Something wrong Snowpaw?" asked Longtail.

"No...no. I'm done Mousefur. Icepaw is bringing the new moss." Snowpaw  
mewed with her head down.

"Thank you Snowpaw." Mousefur replied.

"Let me move." Longtail mewed. He moved off the moss so Snowpaw could take

the dirty moss away.

Snowpaw began working on his when Icepaw came and put the new moss on  
Mousefur's nest. Snowpaw backed away from Longtail's nest, nodding that  
she was done. Icepaw put in the new moss and both of them carried out  
the old moss together. They put the moss in the dirt place and went back  
to camp.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Mewed Icepaw. "It's getting dark."  
Snowpaw looked up. She didn't notice that sun was falling.

"Wow. I didn't even know it was so late. I'll join you." The apprentices  
went to their nests and fell asleep. That day, they had become best  
friends.


	12. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

"Firestar, I must tell you the real reason I have come." Ravenpaw  
shifted from paw to paw. "Starclan sent me to help the guardian angel  
look after your kin."

"Guardian angel?" mewed Firestar, confused.

"Yes. Starclan didn't tell me anymore than that. They told me you would  
understand." Firestar nodded. He did. One of his kin would be engulfed  
by fire, or at least that's what the prophecy stated.

"Thank you Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw nodded his head and padded out of his  
den.

Hollyleaf padded out of the warriors den. Her black fur blew gently in  
the breeze. She looked around. The sun was just rising and everyone  
seemed to still be sleeping except Snowpaw. She was eating a stale mouse  
near the highledge. Hollyleaf grabbed a mouse and sat next to her.  
"Morning." She mewed after dropping the mouse and got conferrable.  
"You're up early."

"Yeah. I still can't get use to the snoring." Snowpaw mewed with a  
smile.

"Just be glad you're not in the warriors den yet. Everybody snores, I  
swear!" she took a bite of her mouse. Snowpaw looked up at Hollyleaf and  
her eyes grew as wide as the full moon. _It's her. The black she-cat that  
Starclan showed me. She is the one I'm suppose to help?_

Ravenpaw jumped down from the leaders den. He gave a nod to the two  
she-cats and went into the warriors den.

The two she-cats finished their mouse as the others started to stir.  
"Life has been so pea- OUCH!" cried Hollyleaf, jumping to her paws.

"What's wrong?" questioned Snowpaw.

"Something bit me, stupid bugs." Snowpaw got up and checked her fur. She  
had a lot of experience in searching for bugs. It seemed like every day she was on elder  
duty.

"I do not see anything, maybe it ju-OUCH!" Snowpaw looked at her chest  
and saw a black dot jump onto the ground. She swiftly steeped on it,  
instantly killing it. "Take that, you little buggger."

Leafpool came running over at their screams of pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Leafpool. Sorry to bring you running." Apologized Hollyleaf.

"Yeah, we were just attacked by a flea." Snowpaw couldn't hold  
back a murr of laughter.

"Honestly, the things I put up with." Leafpool headed back to the  
medicine den.

"Hollyleaf. We've got dawn patrol." mewed Brambleclaw from the entrance.  
With a nod to Snowpaw, she trotted over to Brambleclaw and Cloudtail.  
After a few words were exchanged, they left.

The sun was as its highest point in the sky when Snowpaw and Brightheart  
arrived at the training hallow. Squrrelflight and Foxpaw were training  
on how to easily defeat a Riverclan cat.

"Now Foxpaw, you have to remember that a Riverclan cat is slow but  
powerful. You must use your, oh, hi Brightheart. Hi Snowpaw. How 'bout  
you join us." the cats came closer. Squrrelflight and Brightheart  
demonstrated different moves, while the two apprentices watched and  
learned. Soon, they were told to try. Foxpaw was going to be the  
Riverclan cat first.

Foxpaw came slowly at her, making it easy for her side step and run her  
front claws, sheathed, a crossed his side.

"Shadowclan, attack!" came a cry right behind the mentors. A dark ginger  
she-cat jumped onto Brightheart's back, while a dark brown tom charged  
into Squrrelflight. A small brown tom and a tabby she-cat headed  
straight for the two apprentices. The tabby she-cat started to run in  
slow motion after her. Snowpaw stared in amazement. _Did every warrior  
see his or her opponent in slow motion?_

Slowly the tabby warrior charged after her. Six moves came into Snowpaw's  
mind, but which would be the most effective. "Shadowclan always fights  
dirty." Bounced around Snowpaw's head. She was happy that Brightheart  
had taught her so much. _If she is going to fight dirty, then so will I_.

Snowpaw fell to the ground on her side, sending dust flying in the air.  
She closed her eyes as if she had died. The tabby warrior came sliding  
to a halt right in front of her. Her eyes grew wide with shock, as  
if an unknown force had killed her right in front of her eyes. The small  
brown tom, who had pinned Foxpaw down, stared at Snowpaw then at his  
clan mate with the same confused look.

Snowpaw held her breath while the warrior bent down to sniff her. When  
her face was in range, she unsheathed her claws and scratched her from  
the top of the eye to the bottom of her mussel. She jumped back with a  
cry of pain. Snowpaw quickly jumped to her feet and pounded into the  
she-cats side. Everyone stopped fighting as soon as the she-cat was sent  
flying. Their eyes could not leave this snow-white apprentice.

Snowpaw walked up to the tabby she-cat, who hand landed on her side  
after hitting a tree. She was coughing up blood, or so she thought. It  
was hard to tell because of the scratch she had inflected earlier. She  
stopped a cat tail-length away and stared at her. Her eyes showed  
nothing but fear. Snowpaw thought about attacking again, but she just  
stood there, waiting.

The small brown tom slowly got off Foxpaw. He slowly walked in  
between her and his clan mate. Snowpaw could feel everyone was staring,  
but dared not to look away from her target. The sounds of battle turned  
into bird songs.

Lionblaze, Whitewing, and Icepaw came trotting into the clearing unaware  
of the battle that had just taken place. They froze when they saw  
Shadowclan warriors. The brown tom helped his clan mate to her feet and  
slowly helped her to his other clan mates. The dark ginger she-cat went  
to the tabby's other side and they all walked slowly back to their  
territory.

"Whitewing. Icepaw. Make sure they get back to their side safely."  
Ordered Lionblaze. With a nod, they trotted after the Shadowclan cats.  
"What happened?"

"Shadowclan attacked us while we were training." Mewed Squrrelflight ,  
out of breath.

"I think we should get back to camp and tell Firestar what happened."  
Brightheart mewed without taking her eyes off Snowpaw.

The cats raced back to the camp and bursted into the clearing. "Ill tell  
him." mewed Brightheart as she jumped up to her leader's den.

"Oh. Brightheart, how are you. How's train - you smell like Shadowclan."  
mewed Firestar in his nest.

"Firestar, we need to talk. This is beyond Shadowclan." She mewed


	13. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

The cats waited by highledge. News of Shadowclan's attack spread quickly.  
Jayfeather sat right beside Snowpaw in the crowd. For some reason he  
was drawn to her. Not romantically but some force was telling him that  
something was weird or wrong with her. There was more going on than a  
Shadowclan attack and he needed to find out.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to hers. Trying hard to  
connect to her soul, he waited. Suddenly, he was in a strange forest. The  
trees looked happy and lively but his senses told him something evil was  
happening. Slowly and quietly, he approached the bracken and peered  
through. A battle cry sounded and a cat that looked like Snowpaw, fully  
grown, attacked a tortoiseshell tom. The snow-white cat ran into his  
side and sent him flying to the ground. "How dare you come on Winterclan  
territory, Hawkclaw."

Hawkclaw slowly got to his paws, coughing. "What's wrong with you,  
Snowfang? We are friends, remember?" Hawkclaw bright green eyes looked  
in her light blue eyes. "I have no friends." She growled at him.  
Hawkclaw grew fearful. Winterclan was known for no mercy  
killings. Taking a deep breath, he ran for it.

Jayfeather didn't know whether to stay or follow Hawkclaw. Sundenly, a  
gray she-cat walked passed him, through the brambles, and sat right next to  
Snowfang.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath  
highledge." To Firestar's surprise, everyone was already there.

_No! No!_ Jayfeather had been kicked out of Snowpaw's mind when she moved  
to sit next to her mentor.

"It seems that Shadowclan attacked us without giving us a reason or an  
opportunity to talk."

"They attacked us in the middle of our training session." yelled  
Squrrellflight.

The clan yowled their disapproval. "We must attack them now!" yowled  
Cloudtail. All the cats either nodded their head or mewed 'attack  
Shadowclan'.

"Normally, I would let a scuffle like this slid and wait for the  
gathering but I agree with you all. This time Shadowclan has gone too  
far." Firestar took a deep breath and looked around. "Lionblaze,  
Graystripe, Brightheart, Snowpaw, Mousewhisker, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and  
I will go right away. Brambleclaw, make preparations just incase."  
Firestar leaped down and wait at the entrance for those he had called. As  
soon as everyone gathered, they departed.

While warriors and apprentice were running past Jayfeather, all he could  
do was stare at the entrance. _She mustn't go. She is evil. She is going  
to kill, just because she can._ Jayfeather had finally understood  
Snowpaw. She was no ordinary kittypet joining clan life. But a killer,  
joining clan life, to prey on innocent cats.

Jayfeather slowly walked to the medicine cat den and sat outside. So  
he'd be ready to help, but had some quiet time to think. _This was a past  
flash, not a future flash. Maybe she isn't the cat she was before.  
Maybe...maybe. Arg. Why do I even care? Is it that Starclan wants me to  
care? Why? What happened in her past life should be no concern to me._

Ravenpaw came running up to Jayfeather. "We hear some yowling in the  
distance. The battle has begun." Jayfeather twitched his tail, telling  
Ravenpaw that he had heard. Ravenpaw ran back to the entrance and  
waited.

"The war has begun." Jayfeather mumbled to himself. "May Starclan be  
with you, Firestar and Blackstar.


	14. Chapter 13

**Mosspath asked if Shadowclan's attack was at the training hallow. Yes, it was.**

-Chapter 13-

Firestar and his clan mates ran into the Shadowclan camp just as the moon  
was rising. All of the Shadowclan cats were in a circle staring at  
something in the middle. When Thunderclan came bursting in, all eyes  
turned from sad to angry. Firestar took a few steps in front of his  
warriors. Some Shadowclan warriors stepped aside so Blackstar could face  
the Thunderclan leader.

"How dare you kill Kinkfur." growled Blackstar.

"How dare you attack unprovoked, during a training session no less?"  
Came the powerful voice of Firestar. He took a few more steps toward  
Blackstar revealing Snowpaw behind him. The angry eyes that glared at  
Thunderclan turned to fear. It was clear that rumors of Snowpaw's battle  
had spread all over Shadowclan.

"How dare you come in on our ceremony for her? You are a disgrace,  
kittypet. And you always will be." Snowpaw's fur started stand after  
that comment. _What is so wrong with being a kittypet._

The Shadowclan queens stared to herd their kits into the nursery,  
followed by some warriors to protect them. The elders also went to their  
nests followed by warriors to protect them. The most powerful warriors  
and apprentices formed a line behind Blackstar. Snowpaw caught a glimpse  
of a limp body in the clearing. _I really did kill her. I didn't mean to.  
I was just protecting my self._ Within a heartbeat, the war began.

Battle cries, scratching, and biting could be heard everywhere. The same  
brown tom that had attack Foxpaw stood in front of her. "Revenge!" he  
yowled as ran toward Snowpaw.

Everything became in slow motion again, giving Snowpaw a lifetime to  
think. Using the same move would not work on him since he had already  
witnessed it. She had to think of something. Snowpaw crouched low and  
jumped high into the air. The tom, thinking that Snowpaw was going to  
jump over him, turned around and waited for her to land. However, for  
the tom, she just jumped straight up with no intention on jumping over  
him. She thought his experience in fighting would tell him to turn  
around and she was right.

She landed in the same spot, unsheathed her claws, and ran to his right  
side with her front paw out to scratch. Hopping on three legs, she did a  
360 around him, covering his whole body with a single long scratch.  
Below the scratch, the tom's fur became bloody very quickly. His eyes  
looked into her light blue eyes. "I see now." The brown tom collapsed to  
the floor. "You must be a gift from Starclan to take down two warriors  
in the same day without breaking a sweat."

"Oakfur?" a ginger tom came running to the brown tom's side. His eyes were  
sad, fearful, and then angry. He touched his nose to his friends head "I'll  
take it from here." The brown tom got up and limped to a den, which  
Snowpaw assumed to be the medicine cat den. "Your rampage ends now." The  
clearing grew silent as Blackstar stopped his fight with Firestar and ran to the white  
apprentice.

"She's mine." He growled.

He began to circle her. She copied his every move to the last twitch of  
his tail. This made Blackstar uneasied. Sure, a warrior could predict a  
move every now and then, but how did she know when he was going to  
twitched his tail and copy it at the same moment. Ignoring his instinct to  
say sorry to Thunderclan, he broke the circle and charged forward and so  
did Snowpaw.

The crowed of both Thunderclan and Shadowclan watched as a leader and  
apprentice fought for their beliefs and fought to protect their clan. Both  
cats ran to middle, got onto their hind legs, and scratched each other  
in the face. Blackstar stared to panic. She had copied him to the exact  
detail of the move. She even hit him on the right eye, which he had done  
to her. Both cats jumped a few tail lengths back, panting.

Snowpaw took a deep breath and long blink. When she opened her eyes, she  
found herself in the same forest she was daydreaming about earlier.  
This time she was witnessing the event instead of being her past self.  
She sat a fox length away from herself and a gray she-cat.

The gray she-cat licked Snowfang between the ears. "This needs to stop."  
She whispered. Snowfang look at her.

"What needs to stop Stormfury?" she questioned.

Stormfury stared at her. "The killing! All this useless killing of  
innocent cats and prey."

"I'm not so sure. We are the strongest clan now." She stared into her  
sister's eyes.

"So what if we are strong. You just attacked Hawkclaw. The cat you are  
in love with." Snowfang scratched her sister's mussel with unsheathed claws.

"I do not love him. I...I." She licked her sister's scratch and bowed  
her head in shame. "I just thought you were Winterstar. So I...I  
attacked him." Snowfang's voice was cracking in pain and sadness. Her  
sister rubbed her back with her tail. "Now he'll never come back. He  
probably hates me now. Hawkclaw hat-"

"No. You're wrong. He will always love you. He's a smart cat. He'll figure  
it out. Figure that it was an act and that you still love him."  
Stormfurry said with a smile.

"You're right. We must stop the killing, stop Winterstar. So, we can be  
together. We must stop the hate."

Snowpaw blinked back to reality. Blackstar stared with such hatred in  
his eyes. She knew what she had to do. She must stop the fighting.

Blackstar prepared for round two. As soon as he was about to jump,  
Snowpaw stood up tall and yelled, "Wait!"


	15. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

Blackstar let out a murr of laughter. "Wait? What's wrong kittypet? Are  
you scared?" he mewed with a grin.

"I'm sorry." She mewed sadly.

"Sorry? SORRY! Sorry doesn't bring back our clan mate. You killed a  
warrior and severely injured another. You must pay for your crimes  
against Shadowclan." Blackstar charged at her with incredible speed.  
Snowpaw tried to bring peace but failed. _That's fine with me, I'll just-._  
Snowpaw noticed a gray she-cat sitting next to her shaking her head.  
_Stormfury?_ "Do not hurt him. Do not fight back." _What! If I don't, he'll  
kill me._ "Trust me."

Blackstar slashed his front paw across her mussel, sending her to the  
ground hard. She got up to her paws and sat down, waiting for the next  
blow. Blackstar hesitated at first but crashed into her side and pinned  
her down. Normally, a cat would struggle to get free but she resisted.

"What are you doing kittypet? To scared to fight back now? Not so high  
and mighty now are you?" he mewed laughing.

"I'm not going to fight you Blackstar. I'm not going to hurt another  
tonight. I have apologized and that should be enough to bring peace to  
our clans for now."

Blackstar laughed as he raised his large white paw for the final blow.  
"You are so wrong kittypet."

"Stop!" Firestar came padding up to the two. "I'm sorry for your loss  
Blackstar. We all are. We know what it's like to lose a clan mate. But  
this battle will become pointless if you kill her now." Blackstar stared  
at Firestar for a heartbeat then at Snowpaw. He got off Snowpaw and  
walked over to Kinkfur's body. He put his nose to her pelt and mumbled  
something to her. He lifted his head and stared back at Firestar.

"Have it your way Firestar. You always do after all. Leave, now!" With a  
twitch of Firestar's tail, Thunderclan began to leave. Firestar helped  
Snowpaw up and guided her to the entrance. He looked back to see  
Shadowclaw begin to morn the loss of their clan mate again and turned to  
follow his clan out.

"Shadowclan is coming! Prepare to fight!" yowled Brambleclaw near the  
entrance of the Thunderclan camp. Everyone got into fighting positions. Paw  
steps could be heard in the distance. Closer and closer, they came until  
many cats pushed their way through the bracken. "Firestar!" Brambleclaw  
mewed in relief. The rest of the clan relaxed as their fellow clan mates  
came home. All of them had scratches and bites. Leafpool and Jayfeather  
started their work as Firestar jumped onto the highledge. Those that  
weren't in the battle gathered beneath.

"No one lost or won the battle." He began. The cats looked confused but  
continued to listen quietly. "It came down to a one on one fight between  
Blackstar and Snowpaw. All the cats that were absent stared at Snowpaw  
for a couple of heartbeats then back at firestar. "Instead of continuing  
to fight, Snowpaw told Blackstar sorry." Many cats hissed, as if she  
brought crow food into the camp and got everyone sick. "Silence! It was  
a very noble thing of her to do. Peace between clans is essential. I  
believe she made the right decision. Snowpaw, could you please come  
forward." Snowpaw gave Firestar a questioning glance but limped forward.  
Firestar jumped down and stood in front of her.

"This apperentace has train hard to learn the noble code and to protect  
her clan. Snowpaw, do you promise to protect the warrior code, even at  
the cost of your own life?" Snowpaw's eyes grew wide. This was it. She  
was becoming a warrior.

"I do." She mewed.

"I, Firestar, leader of thunderclan, call my warrior ancestors to look upon the apprentice. She has worked hard to understand your noble code and in return, I make her a warrior. From this moment on, you will be known as  
Snowheart, for your kindness and strength."

All the clan cheered proudly. "Snowheart. Snowheart." Snowheart  
couldn't help but smile. She had finally become a warrior. A chill ran  
across her back. She turned and saw Hollyleaf.


End file.
